I'm Lost In My Heaven
by rileyytee
Summary: I'm not that great at summaries. It's about Sasuke Uchiha, you are Midori Nami. ARGG, That's all I can produce, without sounding stupid.


**Ahh, sorry about the format, and the P.O.V. I might change it during the story, it's just the way it is. This story will be updated constantly, once I start getting reviews, Just one. I don't know if their will be a sequel yet, or even how many chapters there will be, but once I know I will let you know.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Iruka-sensei "Everyone, today is the day of a jutsu test. When I call your name come up here and do a transforming jutsu."  
Nami waited until her name was finally called.  
Iruka-sensei "Midori Nami."  
Nami got up and did her jutsu. Making her look exactly like Mizuki-sensei, who was also in the room.  
Mizuki-Sensei "Excellent job Nami."  
Iruka-sensei "Perfect... Uchiha Sasuke."  
Sasuke got up and did his jutsu. Making himself look like Iruka-sensei. All the girls but Nami sighed like they were in love. Nami stared at them like the were crazy then put her attention on the test.  
Iruka-sensei "Uzumaki Naruto."  
Naruto proudly got up from his seat and stood in front of the class room.  
_The isn't going to be good... For him at least._  
Naruto's jutsu was a nude girl with a thin gray cloud covering her parts.  
Iruka-sensei "NARUTO!"  
Iruka-sensei fainted and suffered a few nose bleeds. Nami slammed her head on the desk and tried to erase the image from her head. Nami put her head on the desk and didn't look up until the next and last name was called.  
Mizuki-sensei "The Genin exams will be in 3 weeks. Get some rest and DON'T SCREW UP... Naruto. You're all dismissed."  
Nami silently got up to leave but stopped when someone called her name. It was Mizuki.  
Nami "Yeah?"  
Mizuki "I wanted to say that was an excellent jutsu."  
Nami "Thank you."  
Mizuki "Would you mind me taking you out to get something to eat?"  
Nami "Not at all."  
Sasuke's POV  
Sasuke heard what Mizuki-sensei asked Nami. He couldn't believe Nami would agree. Mizuki was 9 years older than her.  
_I can't believe her, or Mizuki-sensei,_  
Sasuke left before Nami and Mizuki came out. He went straight to his house.  
Nami's POV  
Nami and Mizuki went to a small restaurant and ate something small. Mizuki took her to her house once the sky grew dark.  
Mizuki "Good luck tomorrow."  
Nami "I don't need luck. I already no I'll pass."  
Mizuki "I like that determination. Night."  
Mizuki kissed Nami's cheek before she went inside. Nami touched the place where Mizuki kissed her. A small smile formed her on her face. Nami took off her clothes and put some pajamas on. She crawled into her bed and set her alarm clock to 5am.  
Nami woke up, took a shower, and put her clothes on. She ate a small breakfast then went to the Academy. She sat in her normal seat behind Sasuke. Nami, Sasuke, and some new guy were the only people in the room. Nami used the time to take a quick nap. But she woke up and shifted around 7am.  
_Next time, I wake up at seven. Not five._  
People slowly began to come in. All the girls tried to flirt with Sasuke but would get the usual cold shoulder and slient treatment.  
Iruka-sensei "Everyone I would like to introduce a new student. Hakuoh." (Yes I got the name from Duel Masters. And Hakuoh looks like Hakuoh on Duel Masters, but dresses in whatever u want him 2)  
Hakuoh stood up then sat back down. Naruto giggled but Nami threw a pencil at his head.  
Naruto "OW!"  
Nami "Ha ha. Score."  
Iruka-sensei "Naurto what is it?"  
Naruto "Nami just threw a pencil at me!"  
Nami "What? I didn't throw a pencil at Naruto. My pencil is right here."  
Nami picked up the pencil and showed it to Naruto and Iruka-sensei.  
Iruka-sensei "Naruto! You should be ashamed of yourself. Accusing Nami for something she didn't do."  
Naruto "Bu, bu, but-"  
Iruka-sensei "But nothing. I'm going to take you to the Hokage's office."  
Naruto got up and stick his tongue at Nami when Iruka-sensei wasn't looking. Naruto and Iruka-sensei walked out the door. People quickly moved to talk to their friends. All the girls went to flirt with Sasuke.  
Nami "What clan are you from?"  
Hakuoh "Who me?"  
Nami "Yes you."  
Hakuoh "Oh, I'm from the Autumnal clan."  
Nami "... Never heard of it."  
Hakuoh "That's quite all right. It's not really known. What about you?"  
Nami "Don't know."  
Hakuoh "You don't?"  
Nami "Nope. I was never told... Oddly enough."  
Hakuoh "True true my dear."  
Mizuki-sensei "Hakuoh, Sasuke, and Nami may leave early."  
Sakura "What? Why?"  
Mizuki-sensei "Because they aren't sitting somewhere else. Everyone should know to stay where they are seated when Iruks-sensei or I leave the room... So Nami, Hakuoh, and Sasuke may leave."  
Nami "Yay."  
Nami got up and skipped out of the room. Sasuke and Hakuoh were behind her.  
Nami "Hey Hakuoh you wanna train with me?"  
Hakuoh "Sure. Why not?"  
Nami "Come on."  
Sasuke's POV  
_Sucker. He doesn't stand a chance against Nami._  
Nami's POV  
Nami and Hakuoh trained for a few hours. She beat him and had fun with it.  
Nami "I kicked your asssss. I kissed your asss."  
Hakuoh "You're annoying."  
Nami "I know. I say we're done training."  
Hakuoh "I agree."  
Nami "Well I'm going to go home. See you around."  
Hakuoh "Yeah,"  
Nami walked off and went to her house. On the door was a kaunai with a note attached.  
_Okay, weird. I'll just read it after I take a shower._  
She took the note and kunai inside with her. She went in the bathroom and took a shower.


End file.
